1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toilet paper holders and more specifically to a toilet paper dispenser system for providing easy access to a roll of toilet paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well known problem with the use of toilet paper holders/dispensers is expressed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,219 B1: “A problem with toilet paper holders in general is that their location is dictated by bathroom and cabinet design. Due to the limitations inherent in many such designs, a conventional toilet paper holder is often, by necessity, placed in a position where it is difficult to access by persons positioned upon a toilet; requiring an undue, and often painful, twisting and turning.” The crowded prior art reveals two general strategies for attempting to deal with this problem.
One approach (for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,219 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,971 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,345, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,452, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,170, U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,453) involves devices that employ an elongated arm to allow the toilet roll to be accessed close to the user when the device is mounted at a more distant location. A significant, and unappreciated, disadvantage of these devices is that the elongated arm, being rigid in at least one direction and extending some distance across the bathroom, represents an undesirable obstruction. An accidental collision between a person and the arm, in the direction in which the arm is rigid, is likely to result in damage to the device or injury to the person. Furthermore, several of these devices are of complex construction and employ telescopic components, hinges or pivot joints. These devices permit only limited and awkward adjustment, typically only in one or two dimensions, and are unsuitable for a wide variety of users and bathroom situations.
The second strategy for dealing with the above stated problem involves devices that can be mounted in novel locations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,055 U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,067 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,453 have the device attached in the proximity of the toilet bowl. These devices are ineffective as solutions to the above stated problem of achieving easy access to the toilet roll. Additionally, they create an obstruction over which a user could trip and also make cleaning more difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,328 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,618 have the toilet paper holder attached to the toilet tank. These devices do not increase the ease with which the toilet roll can be accessed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,978 relates to a holder for a spare toilet roll. It is not a functioning toilet roll dispenser and the roll must be removed for use.